


space bound

by orphan_account



Category: History (Band)
Genre: M/M, also this is hella short im srry, anyways this has been sitting on my drafts for months, i love dumb camping au's, set on lost era for no reason at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungil's drunk and yijeong's lips are just very kissable</p>
            </blockquote>





	space bound

Yijeong points at the moon but Kyungil keeps staring at the back of his hand. And somewhere in between all that talk about how fucking enormous outer space must be, their lips get caught upon each other.

 

Kyungil dips his fingers on the sides of Yijeong’s body and slowly traces a line down his neck. Yijeong’s breath stifens and his heart skips a beat or two, he smiles in the middle of the kiss and then continues to kiss Kyungil until they taste the same.

 

Kyungil buries his face into Yijeong’s hair and inhales. In a second Yijeong’s got his back pressed against the grass and it’s a bit cold but he doesn’t mind, not when Kyungil’s there to keep him warm. They smile at each other and even though it’s the moon that’s up in the sky it feels like the sun is burning against the nape of their necks, spreading the heat through every inch of their bodies.

 

There’s supernova forming in Yijeong’s stomach, he’s pretty sure of it.

 

 

*

 

 

They go back to their trailer with the others and so there’s that. 

 

Kyungil’s dancing, and he’s drunk and it’s either the worst or the best combination. 

 

Everyone else’s laughs are muffled by the sound of Jaeho attempting to play the acoustic guitar and it’s all fun and games until Kyungil steps on a wire and falls, face dangerously close to Yijeong’s. The latter’s laughter resonates through the room and it’s probably an stupid idea, Kyungil swears it is but before he knows it he’s already pressed his lips against Yijeong’s.

 

He lets out an awkward laugh and pulls away, his ears are probably as pink as Yijeong’s hair at this point. 

 

“It’s really not my fault your lips are asking to be kissed” Yijeong huffs a laugh and Kyungil throws his hands in the air “I mean it. Those were made to be kissed all the time” “And kissed well, so come over here and kiss me properly, hyung.” 

 

When Yijeong touches his skin goosebumps lift everywhere.

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungil holds him against the sink and a slight beam of sunshine creeps through the window. They move slowly and then all at once. 

 

In the couch Yijeong’s thighs open and Kyungil is barely touching him there, through his pants, but he feels like he might come at any moment now. He’s never been this desperate, it almost feels like he’ll stop breathing if Kyungil lets go of his body. 

 

 

*

 

 

When the next morning comes he doesn’t even know where he ends and Kyungil begins.

 

A bruise on his neck slowly starts to fade and the sunlight against his skin almost aches. He places his hand where Kyungil left a mark on the other night, it stings but it’s there, it’s his, and he’s so glad he remembers it all.

 

It’s early and Kyungil’s morning breath isn’t exactly the best but that smile of his has got him so well.

 

Yijeong’s sorry if he’s too honest but he feels like he wants to touch and be touched by Kyungil until their fingers fall off. He wants to run his hands over Kyungil’s body until there’s no body left to touch so he can start all over again. 

 

So he kisses Kyungil around the wrists and taps messages on his back, on another note he doesn’t even know when Kyungil lost his shirt but he taps a messy ‘I love you’ in hangul and Kyungil seems to get the message because in the next minute Yijeong hears faint whispers on the shell of his ear “I love you too, I love you too” he says.


End file.
